rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Raven Branwen/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Official Posters RWBY V5 Poster.jpg|Raven in the Volume 5 Poster. Screenshots - Trailers Volume 5 Trailer Vol 5 Trailer 0015.png Screenshots - Volume 2 No Brakes V2 11 00068.png|Entering the car through a mysterious portal. V2 11 00058.png|Scaring Neo away. V2e11 raven behind.png|A back view of Raven's outfit. V2e11 raven hits neo.png|Raven lands a hit on Neo. v2e11 raven yang.png|Raven checks on Yang. V2e11 masked woman.png|Her eyes are visible through the mask's eye holes. V2 11 00059.png|Drawing her blade. V2e11 raven sword1.png|Raven's sword drawn, but not fully extended. V2e11 raven sword4.png|Raven's sword drawn, fully extended. V2 11 00061.png|Her task completed, Raven prepares to depart. Breach V2 12 00090.png|Standing at a distance... image0045.png|Raven in Beacon's Courtyard. V2 12 00091.png|A close-up of Yang's rescuer. V2e12 raven unmasks.png|Raven unmasks V2 12 00092.png|"Yang, We have a lot to talk about." Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00029.png Vol3op 37.png It's Brawl in the Family V3e3 crow.png|Raven in raven form, watching her brother in Beacon's courtyard V3e3 crow2.png Lessons Learned V3 0400077.png|Raven in a photo of Team STRQ Destiny V3 08 STRQ.png|Raven in the credits of "Destiny" End of the Beginning V3 12 00185.png|Raven in raven form, outside Yang's window V3 12 00186.png|Raven takes flight Screenshots - Volume 4 Volume 4 Opening Vol4op 00013.png|Raven, in raven form, flies past her brother Vol4op 00042.png|Raven flies by RNJR Family V4 04 00059.png|Raven in raven form, on a branch near Qrow V4 04 00068.png|The dark lady, sitting in the corner V4 04 00069.png|"Hello, brother." V4 04 00070.png|Annoyed at having to accommodate Qrow further V4 04 00071.png|"A girl can't just catch up with her family?" V4 04 00072.png|"Does she have it?" V4 04 00073.png|Qrow tries to change the subject... V4 04 00074.png|But Raven grabs his wrist... V4 04 00075.png|And demands an answer. V4 04 00076.png|"I just want to know what we are up against." V4 04 00077.png|Glaring daggers at her difficult brother. V4 04 00078.png|Raven vows to protect her people. V4 04 00079.png|"We couldn't have known the Grimm would set in as quickly as they did." V4 04 00080.png|Qrow implores Raven tell him of the Spring Maiden... V4 04 00081.png|But Raven opts to take her leave instead. A Much Needed Talk V4 08 00034.png|Raven, in raven form, lands in a tree near RNJR and Qrow V4 08 00035.png|Raven watches her brother No Safe Haven V4 12 00056.png V4 12 00058.png Screenshots - Volume 5 Volume 5 Opening V5OP 00020.png|Raven, in raven form, flies toward the screen V5OP 00021.png|Like mother, like daughter Dread in the Air V5 02 00050.png|Raven and her underlings discover Weiss Lighting the Fire V5 04 00045.png V5 04 00047.png V5 04 00049.png V5 04 00060.png Known by its Song V5 06 00022.png V5 06 00023.png V5 06 00024.png V5 06 00026.png V5 06 00027.png V5 06 00028.png V5 06 00029.png V5 06 00031.png V5 06 00036.png V5 06 00040.png V5 06 00041.png V5 06 00042.png V5 06 00043.png V5 06 00044.png V5 06 00045.png|"Or... an go back to Qrow and join Ozpin’s impossible war against Salem..." V5 06 00048.png V5 06 00050.png|"If you side with your uncle, I may not be as kind the next time we meet..." A Perfect Storm V5 09 00001.png V5 09 00002.png V5 09 00004.png V5 09 00005.png V5 09 00009.png V5 09 00012.png V5 09 00015.png V5 09 00016.png V5 09 00018.png V5 09 00020.png V5 09 00021.png V5 09 00022.png V5 09 00029.png V5 09 00049.png V5 09 00051.png V5 09 00052.png V5 09 00053.png True Colors V5 10 00011.png|"Man up! You did what you had to do to survive, there is no shame in that." The More the Merrier V5_11_00004.png V5_11_00005.png V5_11_00006.png V5_11_00007.png|Raven listens to Rose V5_11_00009.png V5_11_00014.png V5_11_00020.png V5_11_00023.png|Twin fight V5 11 00024.png V5_11_00060.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Raven Branwen images